When you love someone
by DarkAngelsSage
Summary: Umm...my first Farscape fanfiction, and a song fic at that! Please r/r!


Rated....PG? It's all good.   
  
Author Notes: This is my first Farscape fan fiction, so be nice and r/r, nicely though. Please? One Question...I know I should know this, but how do you spell Zhann? Is it Zhaan? or Zhann...? I think it's Zhaan...right?   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Farscape...except that poster of Ben..I mean, that poster above my bed...opps. I wasn't supposed to let That one slip! Alright...maybe if they start reading, they will forget that last part...I hope!   
  
  
There she is. Gorgeous. Perfect. Well...almost. She doesn't even know I'm   
watching. Every night, when she sleeps. She'd kill me if she knew. I watch her   
chest rise and fall with every breath. Her lips slightly parted. Her eyelids flutter.   
God, I wish I were next to her. Holding her in my arms. I'd do anything for her.   
Jump off a bridge, go to the end of the earth and back. I'd die for her.   
__________________   
  
He's in my room again. Watching me as I sleep, or seem to sleep. Every night   
he comes after everyone else is sleeping. Sometimes I feel his eyes on me for   
arns, sometimes only a few microts before he leaves. I hate it when he leaves. I   
feel cold...Alone...he's my life now. I'd do anything for him. I'd die for him.   
__________________   
  
When you love someone   
You'll do anything   
You'll do all the crazy things,   
That you can't explain.   
You'll shoot the moon   
Put out the sun   
When you love someone.   
__________________   
  
What are you saying Zhann? I ask increducly. Just that it's obvious that you   
love Aeryn... is her reply. Oh, no, no, no. What's she talking about? Me?   
Love Aeryn? I don't think so...   
__________________   
  
Crichton and I? Are you out of your mind? I ask Chiana, as she had just   
suggested John and I...well...love each other. I don't think so...She must be   
frelling mad!   
_________________   
  
Aeryn...God, with Velorek? Shit...I was hoping...no, I don't believe it...   
_________________   
  
John? He had a woman back on Erp...but...no, it's not true...   
________________   
  
I jumped out of the prowler, going after Aeryn. She was crazy to try and stay and   
save her prowler. God, I hope I get to her in time. Floating in space is the   
closest I'll ever get to flying...that, and being near her...   
_______________   
  
John, jump after me? Idiot! Now we'll both die!   
_______________   
  
You'll deny the truth   
Believe a lie,   
There'll be times that you believe   
you could really fly..   
_____________   
  
I lie in bed tonight. Alone. I haven't gone to see Aeryn yet. We're both   
recovering from earlier...I made it to her just in time.   
________________   
  
I wish John would come. After today...it's amazing we're both alive. And he   
saved my life. I'm empty right now. Drained. Lonely. I know a peace keeper   
should not feel the feelings I am experiencing about John...but I can't help it.   
________________   
  
Your lonely nights   
Have just begun   
When you love someone.   
__________   
  
"Aeryn" I whisper, standing outside her room. No answer. I walk into her room,   
closer, closer. I lay down on her bed, next to her.   
________________   
  
He's here. Next to me. I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. When   
he wraps his arms around me, I try not to move or speak. I can't help it. "John."   
________________   
  
"I need you Aeryn. I want you. Forever and Always." I tell her, hoping with all my   
heart that she feels the same. God, I hope she doesn't run off.   
________________   
  
"John. I need you." I say, as I roll over and embrace him. "Don't leave me."   
________________   
  
"I'd give up everything just to stay by your side." I say, kissing her lightly on the   
forehead.   
________________   
  
We can't do this...he'll find erp, and leave me all alone....again..."We can't." I say   
to him, moving away. "When you find erp you'll leave, and..." I can't say it.   
________________   
  
"Aeryn...I'd risk my life to be with you. If I find earth, when I do...I want to take   
you with me. If you don't want to...I'll stay here. With you."   
________________   
  
Frell. Now I'm crying. How can he do this to me? I'm a PeaceKeeper for frell's   
sake! I'm strong, I don't cry...From birth we are taught, programmed not to show   
emotion. Not to love...   
________________   
  
"I love you Aeryn."   
________________   
  
"Frell, I love you too John."   
________________   
  
When you love someone   
You feel it deep inside   
And nothing else   
Would ever change your mind   
When you want someone   
When you need someone   
When you love someone-   
_____________   
  
Tonight must be the most wonderful night in my entire life. As I lay here, Aeryn's   
beautiful silky skin touching mine, I realize...my life may never be the same. But   
as long as it involves Aeryn...that's fine by me.   
________________   
  
He's awake...holding me close. I love him. Nothing will change that. If anything   
ever happened to him...I'd die inside. My life would never be the same again. It   
will never be the same again. I have him.   
_______________   
  
When you love someone   
You sacrifice   
Give it everything you've got   
And you won't think twice   
You risk it all   
No matter what may come   
When you love someone-   
Ohh, you'll shoot the moon,   
Put out the sun   
When you love someone.   
  
The End.   
  
Send in nice comments. Or constructive critisim if that's the way you want to go.   
  
-Angel 


End file.
